Jules McAllister
Julia Catherine McAllister is the Courier in It's Always Sunny In The Mojave. Early life Jules was born on April 1st, 2255 in Nipton, California, the daughter of Eliza McAllister and her estranged husband Silas Bishop. Growing up, she gained a reputation for having a short temper and causing trouble around town, from starting fights at school to bashing radscorpions at the Mojave Drive-In to stealing from traders to harassing visiting NCR soldiers. At least once a week she came home with a bloody nose, black eye or another injury clearly from a schoolyard scuffle. The older she got, the more severe her injuries became, culminating in her being stabbed in the stomach at 18 during a knife fight she started with a man who was harassing her. She ultimately survived the wounds inflicted on her, but her opponent wasn't so lucky. When she was 11 or 12, a mysterious satellite crashed at the Mojave Drive-In, broadcasting a mysterious radio signal and projecting a large blinking eye onto the Drive-In's screen at midnight every night. Despite her curiosity, Jules only watched the satellite and its projection from afar-- rumors spread quickly about people disappearing if they got too close, and Jules swears she saw it happen once. From a young age, Jules was fascinated by technology. She was curious about how anything and everything worked and began disassembling radios in order to look inside and put them back together again. Her affinity for tech, combined with her talent for tinkering, led her to become proficient enough that she could repair laser and plasma weapons easily and efficiently. These skills were complemented by her love for science fiction, specifically H.G. Wells' War of the Worlds. In her early teens she stole a copy of the book off a trader passing through town and read it countless times, until the day it fell apart in her hands. Despite her mother's best efforts, Jules was never good at making friends in Nipton, or anywhere else really. She was loud, brash and stubborn-- not exactly endearing traits. Nevertheless, one other child in town was determined to become her best friend and potentially more-- Will Harker, three years her junior and completely infatuated with her. For her part, Jules viewed Will as a pesky sibling at best and an insufferable nuisance at worst. When she left town in 2277, he followed suit shortly afterwards, and their paths didn't cross again until years later. Early adulthood and events prior to Fallout: New Vegas Eliza died just before Jules turned 20, an event which sent Jules on a rapid downward spiral into the depths of Nipton's depravity. Almost immediately after her mother's death, Jules developed an addiction to jet, and shortly after that she began working as one of the town's prostitutes. During this time her resentment towards the NCR grew exponentially: they could see how much Nipton's people were suffering, they could hear them begging for help, and yet California did nothing but make empty promises. After two years as a working woman, Jules sought help for her addiction from the Followers of the Apocalypse and, with the help of one Arcade Gannon, recovered and escaped Nipton for a courier job with the Mojave Express. Any job would have suited her at that point, but she enjoyed the traveling she got to do as a courier and all the sights she got to see. Shortly following her start with the Mojave Express, Jules met Javier Chavez, a caravaner from Baja California expanding his family's business into the Mojave. When she helped him and his brothers take down a group of deathclaws on the road to New Vegas, Chavez took an immediate liking to her; the two of them began traveling together whenever their routes lined up. Soon they were purposefully altering the routes they took in order to spend more time together and eventually they became lovers, though each had very different ideas about the relationship they never communicated to the other. Jules viewed it as a "friends with benefits" situation, while Chavez was much more serious and genuinely believed in their romance. After some months together, he finally told Jules that he loved her before she left for the day's mail deliveries, a confession that absolutely terrified her. She didn't return from her courier duties that day, disappearing without a trace and leaving Chavez to wonder if she was even still alive.